Locked in the Cold
by Dinokitty
Summary: Getting locked in a freezer was not one of Junpie's life goals. Especially not more than once within 9 hours...


Junpie spun around to look at the previously open door to see it had slammed shut, a curse form behind him showed that Santa had heard the noise as well. "What the fuck?!" Santa cried rushing to the door where he had begun hopelessly trying to open the locked door. Breathing his warm breath on the glass Junpie stared through the frosted glass, both Lotus and Clover were frantic on the other side of the thick metal door desperately trying to open it. Taking a step back Junpie groaned, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Well shit…" Santa muttered rubbing his arms quickly to try and warm up, he had already been shivering when he had first entered and now with the door closed it was even colder.

"That pretty much sums it up," Junpie said taking a deep breath. The cold was already getting to him causing him to shiver, he couldn't imagine how Santa was feeling. Glancing at the other occupant Junpie noticed that Santa had walked back to the door and was examining the lock. Walking closer Junpie took a look at the mechanical lock as well. "Doesn't look like Lotus or Clover could've been the one who locked this. It's locked by this weird thing made of gleaming metal, dulled by the cold. Two clasps keep the door attached to the wall and showed no sign of breaking or let alone releasing its hold. "We're in deep shit aren't we?"

"Y-yup," Santa mumbled though chattering teeth. It was clear with his sleeveless Santa was feeling the intense cold. Slipping off his flannel Junpie handed the slightly warm jacket to Santa who was shivering harshly. An eyebrow raised at his offer, "Why?"

"You're currently freezing your ass off, are you really going to question it?" Junpie asked raising his own eyebrow at the silver haired man. Reluctantly Santa took the offered warmth, slipping his thin arms into the black and red sleeves. Ice blue eyes close at the tiny change in temperature, wrapping his arms tight against his body Santa began pacing in circle to keep the blood flowing.

"Thanks…" the muttered response was almost inaudible but the brunette could hear him in the drop dead silence of the freezer room. Sitting on the ground Junpie wrapped his now bare arms around his knees, trying to conserve his body heat. Leaning against the frozen wall slowly Junpie startled, his back feeling the brutal cold instantly seep into his back.

"Hey Santa… How long do you think we're going to be stuck in here?" Junpie asked closing his eyes gently. Taking a deep breath he rested his head on his arms before letting it out in a steamy breath, "Do you think Zero's trying to kill us? That maybe he's gotten bored of watching us play nice…"

"Nah, why bother doing all of this if he's just going to kill us himself," Santa answered from above him. "If he wanted to kill us he could've just done it himself. He managed to capture us after all, replace that knock-out gas with some fuckin poison and bleh, we're all dead." He made a slicking motion with his hand and Junpie can't help but notice the way his pale hands shook slightly. Reaching up he pulled the older male down to the ground with him, inciting a yelp. "W-What the hell?!"

"We need to conserve body heat," Santa muttered under his breath, sitting beside Junpie. Now both were shivering on the floor leaning against each other for warmth. Shivering together Junpie signed letting his eyes close refusing to let them open. A loud buzzing sounded throughout the room before in turned into a rumbling. Startled both jumped to their feet, worried of what could've made that noise, "What the fuck!"

"Hey! What the hell Clover, Lotus?" Junpie cried staring through the not so cold glass. A hand shoved him away as Santa tried to look through the window as well. "What'd you do?!"

"We found some machine thing," Clover called back through the glass, her high voice was muffled but clearly pleased. "I started fiddling with it, apparently its some kinda thermostat. I could only turn it up a few degrees but hopefully it helped." Inside Clover was jumping in joy and Lotus had a slightly self-satisfied look on her face. "At least you won't freeze to death."

"That helps a lot," Junpie said gratefully, Santa however wasn't as happy.

"That's great and al but have you found a way to get us out?" Santa grumbled eyes narrowed at the two women on the other side of the wall. "'Cause that would be a fucking lot more help."

"We're working on it," Lotus snapped angrily, her hands on her hips as she turned away. "If you're that desperate you can figure a way out yourself!" Behind her Clover rolled her eyes, smirking at the two as though they were all in on one big secret.

"Sorry 'bout that," Clover said rapping at the glass to get Santa's attention who had turned away as well. "We are working on it, but there doesn't seem to be much we can do. The room hasn't changed that much since we were last here Junpie."

The brunette shrugged, helpless there wasn't much he could do in this situation but complain but who would want to do that? "It's fine, if there's nothing you can do there's nothing you can do." He wrapped his arms around his shoulders again, despite the warmth added by the thermostat it was still chilly.

"Hey! Santa is that Junpie's flannel?" Clover asked cupping her hands over her yes so she could see better. It was clear to her that it was, but seeing the smattering of pink on both boys cheeks just made her day. The pink haired teen couldn't help but snicker at the two. "Don't answer that, I already know the answer." She winked at Junpie who was shooting a Santa a look. "I'll just leave you two to figure it out on your own."

"Thanks," Junpie said, not catching the not-so-subtle hint she was giving him. The turquois eyes girl rolled her eyes at him before smirking at Santa who had caught the look. "Why don't you try and find some food, we're sent here to find some anyways."

"I guess…" She shrugged, "Good luck boys, wouldn't want you to freeze your asses off." Waving a little too cheerily she walked off. Turning back to Santa who had taken to leaning against what Junpie assumed was the heater keeping the small room warm, or at least warmer than before.

"Hey, since we're stuck in here wanna tell me a story?" Junpie asked giving the sliver haired boy a hopeful look. He and Santa hadn't talked much in the past, but hopefully now that they weren't distracted by freezing air they could talk a little more. "I mean we've barely talked as it is."  
He shrugged, "Sure, what kinda story you'd like?" Junpie thought for a moment before answering.

"Romance."

"You want me to tell you a romantic story?" Ice blue eyes shot him an incredulous look. Not that Junpie could blame him, even with taking a minute to think he still managed to blurt out a slightly rediculious request. "Whatever…"

"Alright, so there's this asshole and his girlfriend. This guy was a cold hearted bastard who was and absolute jackass to just about anyone, somehow that girl loved him anyways," Santa said, his eyes closed as he thought. "But he didn't exactly have the best reputation for keeping stable relationship and after a while the girl began having her doubts about him. It didn't take long before she went looking for answers, in her friends she only found other doubts adding to her own but she tried to stay faithful none the less. Apparently her doubts were too loud and the Jackass heard, dropping everything he rushed to her side. Chasing her to the town beside, luckily he arrived just in time to bring her back to his side. Proving his love."

Junpie just looked at him, surprised by the story he had just hear. "You asked for a love story right?" Santa raised an eyebrow at him. "Just 'cause I hate those things doesn't mean I can't bullshit my way through a make-believe story of horseshit." He turned away and Junpie poked him, hard.  
"Your story was awesome and all but now I'm bored again," Junpie whined, they had been stuck in the room nearly an hour and they had nothing to do.

"Why don't we try and break down the door or something, this is getting pretty fucking boring."  
Santa shot him a dead-panned look, "No shit Sherlock. Do really thing we'll be able to knock that god damned thing?" He pointed to the thick metal door in front of them. Admittedly the thing was at least and inch thick and made of steel but honestly? If they got Seven in with them he'd be able to do that easily. Of course they didn't but he and Santa would still be able to do it. Hopefully…

"Now, c'mo," Junpie stood up, stretching before offering Santa a hand. Grumbling Santa grabbed the hand offered, pulling him up Junpie walked over to the door knowing that the other would follow him. "Do you think we could knock it down?" He rapped on the still cool metal which gave back a dull sound.

"Why don't you go and try," Santa asked giving him a skeptical look. "Because I'm sure as hell not going to try it first." He took a step back from Junpie and stared at him expectantly. "Well, go on."

"Uh… Okay," Junpie said uncomfortably, the look he was getting from odd and he didn't quite like it. "Here I go." Taking a step back Junpie began running towards the door, his eyes closed as he braced himself against the impact.

That never came… Instead he was thrown to the floor by his own momentum. He landed on the ground his face shoved into the floor. The room, obviously, the kitchen was a lot warmer and Junpie reveled in the sudden warmth. Opening to his eyes Junpie saw a hand shoved in his face, "Get up, idiot." It was Santa who had offered Junpie his hand. "We gotta get outta here."

"Santa, why are you wearing Junpie's sweatshirt?" Lotus asked staring at them, one narrow eyebrow raised. She was seated on the counter, leaning against the wall. "Or should I not ask?"

"Uh," Junpie said looking at her with wide eyes as h accepted the hand offered. Standing up he shook off his vest and jeans, not answering her. Turning away from the now annoyed woman he thanked Santa, "Thanks by the way…"

"Tch," Santa turned away from him. "So was it you guys who managed to open the door?" Narrow blue eyes watched Lotus and Clover who both shrugged.

"I wish," Clover said a slight pout on her lips. "But it wasn't me or Lotus. If it was we would've gotten you a lot earlier. Duh, idiot…" She walked into the freezer, her arms wrapped tight around her body as she examined the room. Curly, hot pink hair bounced as she turned her head side to side, making sure to keep a foot outside the room. "Huh, wonder why it opened. Nothing seemed to have, I dunno, caused it."

"It's that weird ass lock on the door," Santa said absentmindedly from where he was warming himself up by the grill. He had his hands wrapped in Junpie's flannel while his head was bowed, spiky white hair still sticking up. "That's probably what locked us in." Glancing up his eyes cool met Junpie's own brown ones, "What're you looking at?" He asked defensively.

"What?! Uh nothing!" Junpie said hastily turning away, from within the cool room Clover let out a laugh. Rolling her eyes she joined the pair, ignoring Lotus who was making her discomfort and annoyance obviously. "I, uh, you have my jacket still…so, uh, can I have it back?"

"What?" Santa startled, his head shooting up quickly. "No! I'm still fucking freezing, I'm keeping this thing until I can feel my fingers again." He held up his fingers which were still slightly shaking, all three rolled their eyes at him, "Fuck. No." Santa wrapped his arms around his chest protectively.

"Santa," Junpie paused to make sure the other boy was paying attention to him, narrowed chocolate eyes met defensive blue ones. "Give me my fucking flannel. I think of what the others will think if they see you in my jacket?" Junpie smirked believing he had cornered Santa, only to have him roll his eyes at other.

"When have I ever given shit what the others think of me?" Santa asked raising an eyebrow, studiously ignoring the offended sounds both girls were making. "Besides, it won't be that hard to explain. Therefore I am keeping the damn jacket."


End file.
